


Коктейль

by fandom_Kings_2018, Galaszek



Series: R-NC17 миди [1]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaszek/pseuds/Galaszek
Summary: «— Не мог иначе. Страшно захотелось выпить не в одиночку».





	Коктейль

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** АУ в отношении финала сериала. Автор любит говорящие имена  
>  **Примечания:** *«Кобра» — разговорное обозначение пивной башни (крана для налива пива из кег).  
> 

С тонким почти хрустальным звоном в гоблет упали ровные, блестящие в мягком свете бара кубики льда. Девчонки — он видел их здесь и раньше — наблюдали за действом завороженно. Та, что пониже, с копной черных как смоль волос, даже прикусила ярко подкрашенные губы. Вторая, рыженькая просто подперла голову маленькими кулачками, не отрывая глаз от рук бармена. Да и было на что посмотреть. Крепкие руки с изящными, словно у музыканта, пальцами с аккуратными ногтями двигались четко и плавно, переставляя бутылки, двигая стаканы, вынимая ингредиенты словно бы из воздуха.

В бокал теплым янтарем заструился ром. За ним, полный насыщенным ароматом летней солнечно-желтой дыни, полился ликер. К ним присоединился свежий, кисловатый — отхлебни и почувствуешь, как пощипывает небо и язык — только что выжатый ананасовый сок. И когда только успел? Темненькая смешно сморщила носик, принюхиваясь, и тут же расплылась в довольной счастливой улыбке. Бармен чуть приподнял уголки губ с видом довольного хищника, почуявшего, что его добыча уже никуда не уйдет. Движения чуть замедлились, пальцы прошлись вдоль бокалов, повторяя контуры, но не задевая. Девчонки затаили дыхание. И в окружившей их тишине в бокал с тихим шипением лег ровный белоснежный слой взбитых сливок. Бармен жестом фокусника провел раскрытыми ладонями в воздухе, и поверх сливочного облака ярко-красной манящей искрой легли две гладких блестящих вишенки с длинными хвостиками. Рыженькая девушка тихонько ахнула.

— Ваши Мидори, — широко и игриво улыбнулся бармен, подвигая бокалы с ярко-желтыми коктейлями к девчонкам.

— Боже мой, Джейк, — выдохнула темноволосая, — если бы ты не играл за другую команду, я бы тебя вместе с этой вишенкой…

Она не договорила и, изобразив руками что-то неясное и, судя по всему, огромное, фыркнула от смеха. Бармен, Джейк, рассмеялся в ответ на эту пантомиму открыто и искренне. Рыженькая хохотала в по-прежнему сжатые кулачки.

Отсмеявшись и поправив очки, Джейк прижал ладонь к груди и чуть склонил голову — вышло довольно элегантно.

— Простите, дамы, вынужден вас покинуть, у меня еще клиент. — Он по-прежнему тепло улыбался.

— Иди! Но потом ты покажешь нам еще что-нибудь новенькое и обязательно крепкое! — Рыженькая отсалютовала ему своим бокалом.

— Всенепременно. — Джейк прошел вдоль стойки ближе к центру зала и остановился.

Свет отразился от дужки его очков и затерялся где-то в висящих над стойкой бокалах.

— Привет, — взгляд серых глаз Джейка с легкой грустью и едва заметной постороннему усталостью прошелся по знакомому лицу, словно оглаживая, — я рад, что ты вернулся.

— Не мог иначе. Страшно захотелось выпить не в одиночку.

Джейк снова улыбнулся, но совсем иначе, чем девчонкам, и склонился над стойкой, опираясь на нее руками, широко их расставив.

— Что будешь, Стью? Хотя, — он хитро прищурился поднял руку, поймав кольцом на мизинце блики ламп, и направил на клиента указательный палец, — ты ведь будешь как обычно.

Это был не вопрос, скорее старая, понятная лишь посетителю и бармену шутка. Стюарт тут же кивнул и прищелкнул пальцами:

— Как обычно!

* * *

Бар Джек перекупил сразу же, как только обжился в этом районе Эссура. Для этого ему, конечно, пришлось дать кое-кому взятку, но денег хватало с лихвой, и Джека это не особо расстроило.  
До сих пор и Джек и Стью иногда задумывались, насколько им повезло ни разу не попасться. Их незамысловатая махинация была довольно проста и вместе с тем рискова. Вернее, поначалу это была махинация Джека, Стью стал соучастником гораздо позже.

На на личные расходы членов королевской семьи был заведен особый счет. Сколько на нем и как часто туда поступают деньги, мало кто задумывался. Не считая Кросса, конечно же. Снимать деньги со счета разрешалось в любом количестве, но, естественно, в пределах разумного. Джек пределы знал и всегда старался особо не шиковать, хотя иногда для отвода глаз вытворял нечто поистине сумасбродное. Кросс всегда считал принца не особо разумным и уж точно не способным на серьезные финансовые многоходовки. Он и лейтенантские погоны Джека считал, как и многие, всего лишь уступкой королю со стороны военного ведомства. В этом был его просчет.

Джек начал «откладывать» часть снятых со счета сумм почти сразу. Поначалу он не рассказывал об этом Стью. Джеку было тяжело довериться человеку, которого, как он полагал, родня приставила к нему только ради присмотра. Да он и не доверял. Первые деньги хранились у Клодии. Эта девушка спокойно водила за нос прессу, предоставляя Джеку девиц для показательных загулов. Она же была первой, кто вместе с Джеком обманывал Кросса и его бухгалтерию. Стью оказался вторым. Спустя год преданной службы, после нескольких военных операций в составе полка его высочества и крайне замкнутого поведения вне соседства с Джеком. Он сам предложил помощь, видя, как Джек пытается выйти из-под зависимости от финансовой махины Гильбоа. Джек выслушал его с интересом, уточнил моменты, о которых Стью не подумал, выяснил, что предложенный счет, находящийся в Национальном Банке Аустерии, создан на подставное лицо. Стью прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что раз он работает в таком месте, его будут перепроверять вплоть до седьмого колена, но даже шпионы Бенджаминов и Кроссов не могли докопаться до всех скелетов. В общем-то, это был равноценный обмен: тайна Стью на тайну Джека. Своему принцу и командиру Стюарт доверял железобетонно. Военная служба научила разбираться в людях, а скрытный характер не давал показывать, насколько точными его выводы. В этом они с Джеком были похожи. С той лишь поправкой, что Джек, в отличие от Стюарта, уверенно чувствовал себя не только на военной службе, но и при дворе.

Год за годом счет пополнялся, и в итоге к моменту, когда Стью с большим трудом тайно вывез его высочество в Аустерию, сумма оказалось достаточной для того, чтобы можно было начать жизнь заново.

Оставшийся в раздираемом гражданскими беспорядками Гильбоа, Стью только через три месяца узнал первые новости о Джеке. Еще через два им удалось наконец увидеться. Стью поразило то, насколько Джек изменился. Стал, если можно так выразиться, проще, домашнее. Невзрачная одежда, волосы длиннее обычного, немного нелепые очки как деталь маскировки, делавшие его чуть моложе. Джек пытался наладить работу старого бара, выкупленного у бывшего хозяина, который уже едва передвигался. Детей у того не осталось, а семейное дело, хоть и находящееся в упадке, бросать было жаль. Джек пришел к нему на работу сразу, как только раздобыл документы на имя Джейкоба Лернера. Старику Якобу молодой человек с военной выправкой — «таких мальчишек теперь по всему побережью полно» — понравился практически сразу. Видимо, чем-то напоминал погибшего сына, Джек так и не понял из его несвязного бормотания. Да и не так это было важно. Важнее было то, что Джек, теперь уже Джейк, прижился в этом районе, к нему привыкли, кое-кто даже считал его дальним родственником старика Якоба. Ни Якоб, ни Джек этого не отрицали, но и не подтвердили ни разу. Работники бара тоже приняли предположение за чистую монету.

Джек поселился в маленькой квартирке в том же здании. Постепенно под его руководством — командовать с умом Джек умел — дела в баре начали налаживаться. Джек сам помогал отмывать засаленные стены. Наладил свет, прикупил новые стулья, привел в порядок стойку. Знание дипломатии помогли ему выправить поставки алкоголя, благо с лицензией у Якоба был полный порядок.

В итоге Джек выкупил бар у Якоба, оставив за стариком право решать некоторые вопросы. Да и самого Якоба Джек не бросил, присматривая за ним и время от времени заходя в гости просто поболтать.

Переживать из-за того, что его узнают, Джек не перестал, но такие мысли отошли далеко на задний план. В бар заходили местные, приезжих почти не было. Завсегдатаям, уже привыкшим к Джеку как к родственнику Якоба, и в голову не могло прийти, кто на самом деле бармен. Кто вечерами наливает им выпить, точно понимая, что именно будет пить клиент, только взглянув на него, кто может утихомирить разошедшихся после трудного рабочего дня чуть перебравших парней одним только тоном, кто может и по морде заехать, как это случилось с громилой-пьянчугой Берелом, начавшим наезжать на мальчишку-официанта — Берел, к слову, на следующий день пришел с извинениями, — кто приветлив и радушен даже с теми, у кого денег хватает едва на один шот, — ну разве можно, будучи в здравом рассудке, решить, что это какой-то там беглый гелвуйский принц? Да побойтесь Бога! Где тот принц и где Джейк Лернер? Джейк — свой парень, и точка!

* * *

До закрытия бара оставалось всего ничего. Посетители разошлись, оставив официантам убирать на столах и готовить все к вечернему открытию. Никто не задавал лишних вопросов по поводу единственного оставшегося клиента. Это приятель Джейка, так что не их это дело.

— До вечера, босс! — Парнишка-официант, Залман, кажется, махнул рукой и, подобрав со стула куртку, пошагал к выходу.

— Бывай, — махнул в ответ Джек, выдохнул сладковатый дым и воткнул в стоявшую на стойке пепельницу истлевшую до фильтра сигарету.

Курить Джек начал почти сразу, как оказался в Эссуре. Сказывались стресс от произошедшего, от незнакомой местности, от необходимости все время быть начеку. Дымил он не то чтобы часто и не во время работы, но пачка и спички всегда были при нем. Почему-то пользоваться зажигалкой Джек отказывался.

— Еще что-нибудь будешь? — Джек закинул в рот коктейльную вишню — привычку зажевывать сигареты или крутить в зубах веточку мяты он приобрел, уже работая в баре, и объяснял ее тем, что мало кому захочется болтать с барменом, от которого разит сигаретным выхлопом. Помимо того, консервированные вишни Джек любил всегда, это Стью помнил. — Я почти закончил.

— Нет, спасибо, хватит на сегодня.

Джек кивнул, выключил телевизор, где последний час «Овцеводы Зифа» гоняли по полю аэндорцев, и, закрыв кассу, проверил полки за стойкой. Стоило бы выставить несколько бутылок из запасов вместо тех, что почти закончились, унести стакан для шейкера, треснувший прямо в руках Джека на глазах Стью, и прочий мелкий мусор.

Стюарт не торопил его. Так даже лучше, несмотря на то, что виделись перед этим больше месяца назад.

Наблюдать за тем, как Джек деловито протирает стойку, как расставляет бутылки и несет к дверям пакет с тихо позвякивающим мусором, было и привычно, и до сих пор странно. Стюарт понимал местных: этот парень точно не принц. А что до него самого…

Щелкнул замок. Джек тихо подошел со спины.

— Ну, все, пожалуй, — тепло выдохнул он, и на плечи Стью легли крепкие руки. Джек зарылся лицом в волосы Стью.

От собственной сдержанности не осталось и следа. Хотелось повернуть, прижать к стойке, прижаться самому и целовать, устанавливая свои правила.

Губы Джека отдавали табачным дымом. Алкоголем теперь от него не пахло, и от этого ныло что-то в груди. Теперь их с Джеком связывало нечто гораздо большее, чем те давние развлечения после вечеринок или банальные попытки получить разрядку.

Что-то постоянное — встречи за запертыми дверями бара, непривычно улыбающиеся губы и предвкушение, поднимающееся в теле, словно пузырьки в шампанском — чтобы вырвать сдержанность, как пробку из бутылки.

Целоваться с Джеком так знакомо и в то же время нестерпимо хорошо. Затылок ложится в ладонь, тело прижимается к телу. И страсть рвется наружу с каждым прикосновением. Первый раз после разлуки всегда очень быстрый — минет или просто дрочка, поцелуи, мокрые и горячие, шершавая щетина под губами, запах сигарет и коктейльных вишен.

В этот раз сценарий изменился.

Джек чуть отодвинул Стюарта в сторону, аккуратно снял очки и отложил на специально отведенное для них место у «кобры»*, подтянулся и сел на барную стойку, слегка раздвинув колени:

— Ни за что не поверю, что у тебя нет фантазий на эту тему.

Улыбнулся, легко и открыто, и толкнулся языком в щеку, снова похожий на принца вечеринок.

— Есть, конечно, — Стюарт облизнул пересохшие губы, — Но обычно они включают в себя еще и ингредиенты для твоих коктейлей.

— Так позвольте принять ваш заказ, сэр. — Джек приподнял бровь и развел ноги чуть шире.

— Снимай рубашку.

— О! Этого коктейля нет в нашей карте, но специально для вас… — Джек игриво подмигнул. Сейчас, в легком полумраке опустевшего бара, он выглядел совсем как прежде: все тот же сбежавший из-под дворцовой опеки мальчишка, укравший пару часов с собственным телохранителем. Когда-то, очень давно, именно так все и начиналось. До Джозефа, до Лисьего леса, до ссылки…

Стюарт потянул его на себя, целуя, забираясь руками под ткань рубашки, гладя ладонями горячую, влажную от пота спину.

— Тогда я смешаю новый. — Голос у Стюарта охрип, его вело от запаха и прикосновений, от алкоголя, выпитого вечером, от сладковатого привкуса вишни на губах Джека.

— Все, что пожелаете. — Рубашку они сняли в четыре руки, сталкиваясь пальцами и не переставая целоваться. Потом Стюарт надавил на плечо Джека, заставив его повернуться и лечь на стойку. Джек вздрогнул от соприкосновения с прохладной поверхностью и облизал губы. — Так что? Какой ингредиент будет первым?

— Этот.

Стюарт дотянулся до мини-холодильника на стойке и достал кубик льда. Провел им по губам Джека. Горячий язык облизал пальцы, Стюарт тут же ослабил хватку, и лед оказался во рту Джека. Холодный и твердый, кубик резко контрастировал с горячими податливыми губами, но слишком быстро растаял. Стюарт провел холодными пальцами по теплому плечу Джека и разорвал поцелуй.

Собственное возбуждение было почти болезненным, и, доставая еще лед, он подумал, что в пору приложить его не к Джеку, а к себе.

Крепче держа следующий кубик, Стюарт провел им по ярким и припухшим от поцелуев губам Джека, по ямочке на подбородке, потянул ниже огибая кадык и оставляя влажный след вдоль линий ключиц, . Лед таял в пальцах, скользил, Джек вздрагивал, но только тихо выдыхал, не говоря ни слова. Когда подтаявший кубик коснулся левого соска, Джек застонал.

Еще линия по прямой, и Стюарт принялся рисовать сужающуюся спираль вокруг правого соска, а левый, заострившийся от холода, накрыл губами. Джек больше не стонал, но дыхание его участилось и стало более тяжелым.

Стюарт опустил свободную руку и поправил собственный член, болезненный от возбуждения. Расстегивать джинсы он не рискнул, опасаясь кончить раньше времени.

Правый сосок Джека Стюарт тоже обрисовал языком, ведя кубиком льда ниже, вдоль солнечного сплетения, по животу, в ямку пупка.

— Этот растаял. Что еще в твоем рецепте?

Голос был хриплым. Стюарт посмотрел на Джека и почувствовал, что снова теряет способность мыслить здраво. Как и почти всегда, когда давал себе волю рядом с Джеком.

— Вишня.

— Вишня?

— Она как твои губы. — Стюарт почувствовал, как горят щеки. Можно было оправдаться тем, что он прилично выпил сегодня вечером. Но он и без выпивки никогда не был хорошим оратором, потому просто потянулся и еще раз поцеловал Джека.

Вишню они съели в поцелуе, долгом, нелепом, игривом, то и дело сталкиваясь носами. Губы Джека после этого стали настолько яркими и припухшими, что Стюарт едва не кончил от одной только мысли о том, что позже, под утро, когда они окажутся в квартирке над баром, Джек возьмет в рот его член.

Следом на животе Джека оказались крупинки соли — Стюарт слизывал их языком. На лимон и текилу сил и терпения почти не осталось, да и Стью вело уже без алкоголя.

Зато сил хватило на остатки сливок из сифона, размазанные по костяшкам пальцев Джека. На теплой коже сливки таяли, стекая белесыми струйками, и Стюарт облизывал тыльную сторону ладони Джека, его красивые пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями, выцеловывал костяшки, запястье и собирал губами то, что стекало дальше, вниз к локтю, прослеживая языком напряженную вену.

Под конец этого коктейльного безумия Джек непрерывно тихо постанывал, от нескрываемого удовольствия — его все это явно заводило.

Фантазии Стюарта еще не иссякли, но терпение уже подошло к концу. Он потянул Джека за руку вверх, заставляя сесть. Сам тоже уселся на барный стул, чтобы было удобнее, и положил руки на бедра Джека, все еще скрытые джинсами.

Здесь, сейчас, в полутемном баре Джек, сидящий на стойке, расслабленный, с яркими губами и хмельным взглядом, с заострившимися от холода и возбуждения сосками, был похож на ожившую фантазию.

Стюарт тихо застонал и расстегнул джинсы Джека, стянул вниз резинку его влажных от смазки боксеров и взял в рот горячий напряженный член.

После коктейля из всего, что он слизал с кожи Джека, простая горечь и соль на языке казались лучшим дополнением. Джек откинулся назад, опираясь ладонью о стойку, раздвинул колени, давая доступ, и, закрыв глаза, вцепился рукой в коротко остриженный затылок Стюарта.

Стью провел языком по головке, обхватил член кольцом из пальцев. Второй рукой пришлось оттянул резинку белья, чтобы можно было взяться удобнее.

Джек, дрожа всем телом, тихо, хрипло стонал.

Стюарт успел сделать лишь пару движений рукой и попытался взять глубже, как Джек напрягся, и в горло ударила теплая жидкость. Стюарт закашлялся, отодвинулся, и сперма попала ему на щеку.

Выдыхающий хриплые стоны Джек был прекрасен: беспомощно сведенные брови, приоткрытый зацелованный рот. Сидя на барной стойке, чуть поблескивая от пота, для Стью он по-прежнему оставался принцем. Его принцем и его мужчиной.

Любовь к нему была лучшим коктейлем в жизни Стюарта.

Джек оперся ладонью о его плечо и слизал собственную сперму с его щеки. и этого хватило для того, чтобы забытое вроде бы возбуждение, нахлынув вновь, скрутило почти до боли, и Стюарт кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, в так и не расстегнутые джинсы.

* * *

Как оказалось, везло им не только с деньгами. За две недели до начала переворота в Гильбоа ее величество попросила Джека помочь с подбором нового телохранителя взамен недавно уволенного Томасиной. Тем более что ей предстояла поездка с благотворительной миссией на границу с Аустерией. Джек, словно почувствовав что-то, отправил к матери Стюарта. Поэтому ему и удалось избежать чистки рядов, устроенной Кроссами. Именно поэтому Стью удалось вытащить Джека.

Наскоро собранная миссия по устранению организованной гефской группировки, расположившейся в нескольких сотнях километров от Шайло и готовящейся вот-вот устроить массовую резню, Джеку не понравилась сразу. Его выдернули посреди совещания его министерства, вручили пакет с королевской печатью и указанием места дислокации террористов. Совет, собранный по данному вопросу, включал четырех генералов, советника и почему-то Эндрю Кросса. Времени на сборы выделили по минимуму. Людей в состав группы Джека — всего троих — назначили без лишних обсуждений. Все провернули так быстро, на скорую руку, ссылаясь на попытку избежать огласки и паники среди населения. Кросс-младший упомянул о недавнем договоре с Гефом и нежелании вновь развязать военные действия. Любые попытки Джека указать на минусы данной операции сводили к тому, что риск слишком высок. К тому же приказ исходил от короля.

Выступали ночью. Дорога проселками заняла несколько часов. Указанный по координатам домик выглядел вполне по-сельски безобидно. Джек рассказывал Стью: он до последнего момента был уверен, что здесь какая-то ошибка и вся эта миссия — чистой воды блеф. Подъездная дорога оказалась не раскатанной — а ведь недавно прошел дождь, какие-то следы наверняка должны были остаться. И тут в окнах загорелся свет, и все закрутилось с невероятной скоростью. 

Его люди выдвинулись к домику, но на самом подходе из двери выскочил мальчонка лет десяти. Увидев вооруженных людей в балаклавах, он закричал. Из дома выбежала женщина в едва застегнутом платье, отпихнула ребенка в сторону и накрыла собой. Кто-то из группы Джека бросил в дверной проем гранату. Взрывом разнесло стекла, внутри с треском грохнулась балка, просела крыша. Мальчишка плакал, женщину трясло. Она хотела поднять ребенка и отвести как можно дальше, но тот, перепуганный и кричащий, пытался отбиваться. Люди Джека обшарили весь дом, хотя сам он уже понимал: нет здесь ни террористов, ни вообще кого-то еще. Здесь были только этот мальчик и эта женщина. Когда их, перепуганных и оглушенных, усадили в машину, чтобы отвезти в безопасное место, она узнала Джека. Всю дорогу до ближайшей деревни ему казалось, что своим взглядом она прожигает в нем огромную дыру. Он сдал их с ребенком с рук на руки в местное отделение социальной защиты и больше никогда не видел, но ощущение того, что случилось нечто непоправимое не покидало его до самого дворца.

И, как оказалось, не зря.

Вечером Джека под конвоем привели в кабинет отца. Только стоящие по обе стороны от него советник и Томасина не позволили Сайласу лично пристрелить сына. Джек плохо помнил, что именно кричал отец после того, как до него дошел смысл первой же сказанной фразы. Он, Джек, совершил покушение на собственного брата. У Сайласа был еще один сын. Сын, которого тот хотел видеть своим наследником.

Утром начался переворот. Страна, раздираемая противоречиями из-за странных решений Сайласа, из-за долгой войны, из-за Порта Изобилия, трещала по швам. Добавившийся к этому финансовый кризис, который начался с подачи Кроссов, и выступление недавнего героя Шепарда о поиске поддержки в Гефе вбили последний гвоздь в крышку гроба Гильбоа. 

Начало резни во дворце Джек не застал — он сидел в камере Геенны. Перед ним на привинченном к полу столе лежали два листа. На первом был текст об отказе от любых притязаний на престол. На втором — решение отцовского суда с четко пропечатанным приговором: «Расстрел».

* * *

Ванная комната в квартире Джека была маленькая и узкая, и уж точно не предназначалась для человека его роста. Именно поэтому душ они принимали по очереди — ни на что другое рассчитывать не приходилось.

Стюарт закрыл кран и протер ладонью запотевшее зеркало. Выражение лица в отражении было усталым, но более чем счастливым. Он улыбнулся сам себе и, взяв с крючка полотенце, обмотал вокруг бедер. Лампа под потолком не горела. На единственной тумбочке у кровати — вторая при всем желании не поместилась бы — молочно-белым светился ночник. Джек, первым принявший душ, стоял у окна и курил выпуская дым в готовую рассеяться ночь. Он не озаботился даже полотенцем, и обнаженное тело в едва проникающих сквозь приоткрытые шторы отблесках уличного фонаря словно светилось.

Огонек сигареты мягко разгорался и так же мягко угасал.

В этом зрелище было много эротизма, но еще больше простоты и постоянства — Джек курит у окна в собственном доме. От этого что-то сжалось в груди до боли. Стюарт сделал несколько шагов и прижался к Джеку, поцеловал в давно не стриженный затылок, в шею, потом чуть ниже, едва не доходя до плеча. Джек медленно, лениво выдохнул дым. Стюарт прихватил губами мочку его уха, обласкал языком, вызвав едва заметную дрожь и тихий стон.

Полотенце упало на пол, и Стюарт прижался возбужденным членом к теплым гладким ягодицам Джека.

— Будешь? — Джек поднял руку с сигаретой.

— Буду.

Стюарт улыбнулся, ответив разом на заданный и незаданный вопросы, мягко обхватил губами фильтр, намеренно коснувшись пальцев Джека, и затянулся. Во рту появилась знакомая табачная горечь.

Еще затяжка, и Стюарт, перехватив сигарету, затушил ее о стоящую на подоконнике пепельницу.

Они целовались медленно, никуда не спеша. Да и куда торопиться? День еще даже не начался. Стюарт провел ладонями по животу Джека, замер на мгновение, скользнул ниже, на бедра. Одно было гладким, второе — со следами от ожога, незаметного под набитой поверх татуировкой — вряд ли кто-то, кроме Стью и мастера из тату-салона в Аэндоре, знал, что под ней.

— Пойдем. Хватит прелюдий. — Джек развернулся в его объятиях и подтолкнул в сторону кровати. Край ткнулся в ноги, и Стюарт не глядя сел, а затем, повинуясь движению руки Джека, лег на спину.

Они, кажется, собирались меняться ролями, и Стюарт, разведя ноги, согнул их в коленях. Джек мягко лег сверху, снова втягивая его в поцелуй. Возбуждение терпкой горечью замерло на губах, а затем мягким жаром поднялось по телу, вызывая едва контролируемую дрожь. Джека было много, он весь — поцелуи раскрытыми губами, прикосновения ладоней и бедер, невнятный шепот и дрожь. Он весь — слишком, и Стю вело, как в первый раз. И, как в первый раз, он оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что Джек, внезапно разорвав поцелуй и устроившись у него на бедрах, направил в себя его член.

— Джек, ты…

— Готовился, конечно, пока ты душ… Ш-ш-ш-ш…

— Не спеши.

Стюарт удержал его за бедра, приостановив движение, закусил губу, шумно выдохнув и слегка откинув голову. Потому что было хорошо, тесно, узко. И если бы Джек так не спешил, можно было бы добавить смазки и…

Джек наконец полностью опустился и замер, давая себе привыкнуть. Стюарт погладил его по животу, по бедрам, обрисовал пальцами ухо вытатуированного волка, но до возбужденного члена так и не дотронулся.

Когда Джек, немного погодя, начал двигаться, застонали оба в унисон. Мир сузился до плавных движений, влажной кожи под пальцами, узкого жаркого нутра, в которое входил член Стюарта.

Джек наклонился чуть ниже и прихватил зубами его губу. Легкая вспышка боли только добавила удовольствия, и какое-то время они, едва покачиваясь, глубоко и ненасытно целовались. 

Минута, две. Воздух в легких, кажется, выгорел подчистую, и тут Джек резко выпрямился, начав двигаться, сильно, размашисто, трахая себя членом Стюарта, сжимая кулак на собственном члене, двигая им в такт так, что головка то исчезала, скрытая пальцами, то появлялась вновь.

Мышцы на его бедрах напряглись, и на мгновение показалось, что волк с татуировки решил повернуть голову. Стюарт провел ладонью по рисунку, прогоняя наваждение, сморгнул подступившую к глазам влагу и сжал пальцы на простыне, выкручивая ее в кулаках. Он держался, держался сколько мог, пока наконец Джек не застонал глухо и протяжно и сжался так, что перед глазами вспыхнули зарницы.

Сквозь собственное накатывающее наслаждение Стюарт почувствовал, как теплая сперма брызжет ему на живот, грудь, попадает на губы. А потом напряженная струна возбуждения внутри лопнула, и мир стал слишком ярким.

Стюарт пришел в себя через какое-то время, обнимая лежащего на нем Джека, коротко поцеловал его в висок и молча погладил по покрытой потом спине.

За окном медленно разгорался новый день.

* * *

Операцию по вывозу Джека из страны пришлось выполнять чужими руками. Кроссам опальный принц был нужен еще меньше, чем Сайласу. Роза, конечно, могла бы помешать убийству собственного сына, но Кросс-старший вовремя подсуетился, организовав сестре дипломатический выезд с последующей высылкой в Европу.

Проверенные люди Стюарта были готовы. При той напряженной обстановке во дворце, что царила последние месяцы, многие вопросы уже были оговорены и проработаны до мелочей во всех возможных вариациях. Оставалось уповать на удачу и то, что в неразберихе первых часов до принца, запертого в Геенне, никому не будет никакого дела.

Стюарту позвонили сразу после операции в Безмятежности. Ответив коротким «Действуй!», он начал подготовку переправы принца через границу. Он не знал, Бога ли, провидение ли благодарить за то, что Сайлас не рискнул привести приговор в исполнение сразу после так называемого суда, и за то, что Кроссы выбрали для миссии ее величества именно Аустерию, но это облегчало Стюарту задачу здесь, за пределами Гильбоа.

Предполагалось, что Джека вывезут из страны по тоннелю у самой границы с Гефом. Во всех документах он значился уничтоженным при бомбардировке, а на деле уже год как был тщательно вычищен и замаскирован. Перевезти Джека было несложно, но до тоннеля еще нужно было добраться. Самым сложным в разработанной операции оказалось вывести принца из Геенны. В надземных ярусах бунт начался за несколько часов до зачистки во дворце. Такие же бунты начались и в «Стенах» и более мелких закрытых учреждениях. Кроссы были верны древнему принципу «разделяй и властвуй», пытаясь рассредоточить военные силы по всей стране. Как оказалось впоследствии, им это удалось.

Бунт в Геенне, где далеко не только политические преступники крушили на своем пути и охрану и бывших соседей по камерам, было решено подавить при помощи огнеметов. Каменные стены не позволяли лишней стрельбы без опасности рикошетов. Людям Стюарта, уже покидающим крепость, пришлось несладко. На выходе из наземной части прямо на них выбежал один из охранников и, недолго думая, жахнул струей пламени. За что и поплатился — пуля вошла точнехонько между глаз. Джеку опалило бедро, одному из ребят Стью пришлось впоследствии восстанавливать половину лица. Из-за этого же пришлось разделиться, уменьшив размер группы до минимума.

Когда Джека вывели из тоннеля, он заметно хромал, но, увидев Стюарта, кажется, забыл о боли.

— Рад вас видеть, ваше высочество. — Стью в первый момент не мог решить, что ему делать: просто вести Джека к машине, узнать, что с ногой, или обнять.

Джек решил за него. В три широких шага он преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и крепко прижал Стюарта к себе, не особенно беспокоясь о том, что рядом есть кто-то еще.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он ему в шею и с неохотой опустил руки, когда один из людей Стюарта жестами указал на машину, намекая на то, что стоит поторопиться.

На окраину Эссура, в маленькую невзрачную каморку, где Джеку предстояло провести первые недели вынужденной ссылки, они добирались молча. Теперь уже бывший принц клевал носом и тихо шипел сквозь сжатые зубы, когда машину подбрасывало на ухабах и обожженное бедро притиралось к бедру Стюарта.

Позже, в комнатушке, где на потолке красовалась сеть трещин и местами до дранки облетела штукатурка, Джек крепко сжимал ладонь Стюарта, пока молоденький фельдшер обрабатывал ожог. Штаны пришлось срезать, ногу густо обрабатывать антисептиком и специальной противоожоговой мазью. Радовало то, что мышцы не особенно пострадали. В итоге через несколько недель перевязок остался лишь грубый шрам, который Джеку, по его словам, напоминал обо всем случившемся в ту неделю, чем раздражал невероятно.

* * *

Джек спал, закинув на Стюарта руку и уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. Смотреть на него, такого спокойного и расслабленного было невероятно приятно. Стюарт улыбнулся. Вставать совершенно не хотелось, и он прикрыл глаза. Можно было еще немного подремать.

* * *

После переворота Роза требовала от телохранителей постоянного присутствия. Собственно, именно поэтому Стюарту никак не удавалось увидеться с Джеком. Месяцы в Европе слились в череду монотонных будней. Однообразные поездки с ее величеством, которая в этих душных и древних землях толком не нужна была никому. В Гильбоа Роза вернуться не могла. С одной стороны — мятежное семейство, с другой — Сайлас, пообещавший уничтожить всех Кроссов подчистую, с третьей — Шепард.

Теперь, когда на троне сидел король Дэвид, сумевший при поддержке Гефа разобраться с гражданской войной в свою пользу, Розе разрешили вернуться. Не прошло и двух лет после коронации Шепарда. Кроссов судили и казнили на следующий же день после вынесения приговора. Ни деньги, ни связи им не помогли. Весь их капитал вместе с «КроссГеном» был конфискован и передан в государственную казну Гильбоа. Часть досталась и Гефу.

Сайлас не представлял теперь никакой угрозы. Он лично вывез младшего сына и любовницу за пределы страны. Где они теперь, не знал никто. Сам же Сайлас вряд ли мог рассказать хоть что-то. Через несколько месяцев после переворота у него случился инсульт, и теперь он доживал свои дни в маленьком монастыре на юге Гильбоа где-то под Абиленом. Официально он считался мертвым.

Страна медленно восстанавливалась после многолетней войны и дворцовых переворотов.

О Джеке не вспоминали. Те два листа: подписанный Джеком отказ и приговор за подписью Сайласа — хранились у Шепарда. Такими документами раскидываться было нельзя, тем более что у нынешнего правителя уже был наследник. Никто не исключал вероятности того, что однажды бывший принц вернется и потребует свою корону. Никто, за исключением Стюарта.

Продолжая исправно служить при ее величестве, вдовствующей королеве-матери, Стюарт примерно раз в два месяца брал двухдневный отпуск и уезжал на отдых к морю.

* * *

Его разбудил сквозняк. Джек сидел на подоконнике, опираясь рукой на согнутое колено, и курил, глядя на причал за окном. Сигарета, зажатая между пальцами, чертовски подходила к его утреннему немного помятому образу. Волосы лежали как попало, на щеке отпечатался след от подушки, чуть припухшие после вчерашнего губы выпускали тонкую струйку дыма, который, рассеиваясь, терялся в утренней прохладе. И снова ощущение уюта, комфорта, исходящей от Джека, накрыло Стюарта. Хотелось запомнить его таким, навечно запечатлеть в памяти.

— Эй, — Джек улыбнулся хитро и чуть виновато, — я тебя, похоже, разбудил.

Стью улыбнулся в ответ и махнул рукой, мол, ерунда, мелочи жизни.

Выбросив окурок, Джек поднялся с подоконника и потянулся, словно большой кот. Посмотрел на часы.

— У нас еще несколько часов до вечера. Отбытие по расписанию, капитан Ройтер?

Стью поднялся с кровати и подошел к Джеку, обнял со спины, пристроив подбородок на его плечо. Потерся носом о чувствительное место за ухом. Дождался громкого протяжного выдоха и лишь тогда ответил:

— Может, у тебя в баре найдется место для старого вояки?  
Джек в его руках замер и повернул голову, неверяще глядя на Стюарта.  
— Я подал в отставку.  



End file.
